Unmeikawa Haruko
Unmeikawa Haruko '(運命川春子 ''Unmeikawa Haruko) is one of the main Cures in the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure!. She is a famous young idol and model. She works and admires Fuyusora Nadeshiko very much. She used to be a cold girl, and rarely talks with the students. In her school, there are many boys admiring her and they even form a fan club named "FC Princess Haruko". After joining the team, she becomes more cheerful. She always cheers everyone with her usual catchphrase '"Fight, my friend! '(ファイト,マイ フレンド Faito, mai furendo!) along with a wink. Her alter ego is 'Cure Memory '(キュアメモリ Kyua Memori), the Cure of winds and memories. Her fighting catchphrase is '''"This wind will blow you to the memories of happiness! (この風は幸せの思い出にあなたを爆破する! Kono kaze wa shiawase no omoide ni anata o bakuha suru!). Personality She is the first to become a Pretty Cure, so she has experience and is quite strong. She doesn't like weak people who needs her help, so she seems to dislike Shining and Silver, who have just become Pretty Cure. She lives alone, so she is mature, and it leads to her cold personality. She doesn't want to help anyone, talk to anyone or play with anyone. She always wants to concentrate on her own work, and doens't care if others have trouble. She never laughs whenever she listens to a joke or something funny. Actually she wants to laugh, but she is afraid that it will break her image. She wants to befriend with everyone, but they all stay away from her, which makes her colder. Similar to Yuuki, she is strict and serious, especially about missions. She is always angry at the duo because she thinks that they didn't implement Pretty Cure's mission seriously. Plus, she is quite proud because she thinks that she can do everything herself and she never asks anyone for help. But deep in her heart, she really wants to be helped, and always feels alone. After forming a relationship with Bright and joining the team, she completely changes. With Yuuki's example and the duo's help, she gradually changes her personality. She doesn't want to keep her stiff image anymore, so she starts to do activities as: joining clubs, talking and playing with her friends. She becomes a wonderful example for boys in her school. Sometimes she still feels alone without her parents, but she believes that her friends will forever be next to her. She is also a good student and usually gets high score. She is not so excellent at sports, especially running and swimming. Also, she is the one who can remember things for the longest time in the team. It is easy to understand, because she is the Cure of memories! Appearance In her civilian form, she has medium-long light green hair, which she lets it down all the time. Her eyes are sap green. She is usually absent from school, because she is very busy. Her idol outfit is a white dress with blue and green highlights. When she is out with her friends, she wears a light green shirt with flowers patterns and it has a white collar. It also has two small pockets on the two side. She wears a short yellow skirt. There are also black leggings which reach her knee. She wears a pair of green shoes with pink and yellow decorations. In her Cure form, her hair becomes longer and it is willow green. It is still down, but is divided into two parts at the end. Her eyes turn into turquoise. She has a white headband with two pink stars. She weats a light green vest a green ribbon and white wings-like sleeves. There is a orange belt with a diamond at the center. The bottom is a green skirt with white and yellow linings. She has a pair of shorts under the skirt. She wears white arm-protectors with a green ribbon at her wrists. Her boots are longer than others. They're green with yellow decorations. As Memory Angel, her hair is longer and lighter in color. She wears a golden crown with a red ruby at the middle instead of the white headband. Her uniform also becomes longer and lighter. Her arm protectors stay the same, but her boots turn shorter, showing her socks. She wears a long ribbon behind the dress and she is armed with a pair of white wings. As Miracle Memory Angel, her hair passes her feet. Her crown has more jewels, and it becomes lighter. She wears golden jewelries with diamond-shaped decorations. Her uniform is longer, the same for the ribbon. On the top of her boots are small angel wings. Her wings become bigger and lighter. The Pure Heart Baton turns into a staff with a colorful crystal on it and two white wings beside. History Her mistakes in the past and becoming a Pretty Cure She is originally a citizen of Miracle Kingdom and the guardian of Princess Angelus and Engel. Her real name was Eril (エリル Eriru), but she was named "Royal Guardian". When Ancient Darkness invaded the kingdom and destroyed it, she fought them but was too weak. She was afraid and decided to run away. On Earth, she was reborn as Unmeikawa Haruko. She remembered of her memories, and her wills to protect the kingdom allowed her to become Cure Memory again. Saving the Cures Arien failed too much so Kamen gave him a new power - a new kind of Devil. Then he came to Hoshigaoka and summoned it. The duo arrived and fought them, but they realized that it was faster and stronger than others before. They were exhausted and were beaten. Cure Memory arrived on time and saved them. She attacked and then purified it. The Cures asked her about her identity, but she refused to tell them. Instead she scolded the Cures for fighting without wills and responsibility. Then she left, leaving the duo astonished. Her first appearance as Haruko At school, Kakyu told Yuuki about her mother's partner, Unmeikawa Haruko, who was a famous young idol. She said that her mother liked her so much, and she seemed not to like her. On their way to the canteen, they met her practising her voice. They talked with her, but she just looked at them with cold eyes and left. The two were unhappy, but they quickly forgot about it and started their work. After a hard-working day, when they were coming home, they saw a Devil. They transformed but were effected a lot of their schoolwork, so they couldn't fight well as usual. Cure Memory arrived and saved them again. The two thanked her, but instead she became angry and told them to implement Pretty Cure's mission seriously. Kakyu and Haruko's battle Kakyu announced to Haruko that she has been absent a lot from school, and she needed to stop her work to concentrate on her study. However she became cranky. Then she left, but thought of a plan: to become Yuuki's best friend and replace Kakyu, believing that Kakyu will be saddened heavily. At lunchtime, when Yuuki was waiting for Kakyu, she came next to her and brought her away. Kakyu arrived then and saw Yuuki eating with Haruko, so she thought that Yuuki didn't need her anymore, and she won't be Yuuki's best friend, but Haruko instead. Haruko stood next to her and told that Yuuki said she didn't need Kakyu. When Kakyu met a Devil, and transformed, but couldn't fight it because her power was weakened. Yuuki was with Haruko, but she felt something, so she ran away with Haruko secretly followed. She transformed and protected Silver from the Devil's attack. Then she encouraged and apologized for leaving her alone. Silver smiled and right after, she received the Pure Heart Bell. She defeated the Devil, and then they reconciled. Meanwhile, behind the bushes, Haruko was watching them... Revealing herself as Cure Memory Shining and Silver were fighting a Devil, and Cure Memory appeared again to help them. They realized that she had become more gentle from the last time, and they asked them about her true identity. She told them that they’ll know soon, which made the two curious and they started to find Memory. They went everywhere in the town to find her. However, they couldn’t find anything because they didn’t have any clue. Then Hiroku appeared, summoned a Bad Devil, which was worse than any Devils before. He beat them easily with it. They were nearly defeated, but Haruko arrived. They told her to run away, but she didn't. Then all of them were surprised when Haruko revealed her identity as Cure Memory. Joining the team Yuuki and Kakyu asked Haruko to join the team so that they'll become stronger and will beat any enemies. But she disagreed because she was shy of her mistakes in the past. The two encourage her, but she ran out and started to think about the duo. She thought and became envious of their ongoing personality. Suddenly Hiroku appeared and summoned three Devils, and they were all speedy. Memory was strong, but she wasn't fast enough to chase after them. Shining and Silver arrived and saved her, while Shining said that they'll never let anyone be hurt by the Devils. Memory was happy to hear that, then she decided to join them. The duo was surprised, and they were all happy. Their feelings made their power stronger, so they could use their new attack, Triple Golden Star Burst - a wide-range and speedy attack, which purified the Devils. Meeting Fukuto and falling in love with him Yuuki introduced her childhood friend, Mizukaru Fukuto to her friends. He was handsome and intelligent, which made Haruko blushed. She started to have feelings for him, and acted strange, which let her friends worried. One day, when Fukuto, Yuuki and Kakyu were walking on the street, she met him and said that she would borrow Fukuto for a while. Yuuki let them go, but she and Kakyu secretly followed. She walked into a small lane, then confessed to him and then kissed on his cheeks, which made he blushed. She saw that and thought he liked her too, and asked him for their first date. But he said he has liked another, which made her sad. Later she asked Kakyu and knew that was Yuuki and she became envious. When Arien and Hiroku attacked her, she wasn’t able to purify the Devil because of her envy. However Shining and Silver came and helped her to fight them. Shining understood her feelings and told that they should try together, which helped her to get back to courage. The birth of Pure Heart Baton The trio were at Yuuki's house. Fukuto visited them and announced that he’ll study abroad. Kakyu congratulated him, but Yuuki and Haruko was unhappy, especially Haruko because she hasn't confessed her feelings to him yet. When everyone came back home, Fukuto invited Yuuki to have a goodbye date. They came to the park, and Haruko was there too. She saw that and she was disappointed, believing that she couldn't be a truly girlfriend. When Mirage attacked, she couldn’t fight. But Shining came and explained to her Fukuto’s feelings, and told that she need to try to reach her desire. She was encouraged and from those strong feelings, the Pure Heart Baton was born! Her new concert and special hit Haruko announced to the others that she’ll have a concert and her special album will debut. When she was in the studio, because she was nervous so she couldn't sing well. The director said maybe she’ll be replaced. She was desparate and ran away, but her manager chased after. Hiroku appeared and trapped her manager, turned her into a Devil. Haruko was surprised at first, but she ignored. Shining, Silver and Prayer purified it, and they felt sad for her. Haruko met Fukuto, who had came back for holiday, told him her story and he encouraged her. She felt very happy, and she decided to try one more time. When Fukuto and Yuuki heard the song, Yuuki told him and he realized Haruko’s feelings for him. Receiving the new form and the Cures' first group attack Black Hell and Queen Evil ordered Kamen to take more dark energy. He came to Hoshigaoka and turned everyone into Devils. The town is full of monsters. The Cures arrived and fought them hard. Because there were too many of them, they were attacked heavily and they defeated the girls. Luna appeared and prayed with her feelings toward the Dragon Clock and the Crown. They glowed and she played her harp to power up them. The town is filled with light and the Cures felt an overflowing power. Then they received their new forms. They used their upgraded power to defeat the Cures together with Luna's help. Suddenly, the sky was turned to black again, and Queen Evil appeared. She gave Kamen more dark power. He was stronger and summoned Devils again, but they were stronger than last time. The Cures tried their best to purify them, but they were exhausted from the last battle. But they didn't give up, and stood up to continue the fight. The Pure Heart weapons shone and they were added with a colorful gem. They became the Golden Stars Stick. The girls combined their powers and performed a group attack - Heartful Power Star Healing. Dark Devil's appearance in Hoshigaoka Kamen created a new power, Dark Seed as Black Hell ordered him. Then he came to Hoshigaoka and attacked it by turning everyone in the town into Devils. Then he combined the Devils' power with the Dark Seed and became a stronger one, Dark Devil. It attacked the Cures and brought them back to their sad memories, which made them miserable and cried much. When the most terrible memories were about to come, Luna appeared and used her harp to play a melody, rescued the Cures from bad memories. Her melody made the Cures remembered of their best happiness. Their happiness and feelings reached the Dragon Clock, and their items all glowed. Then they combined their power again and performed a new attack, Super Golden Stars Explosion. Lost in the Labyrinth Kamen brought the Cures to Ancient Labyrinth when they were sleeping to prevent them from interrupting the Ancient Darkness. He used his power to create dark ball and trapped the girls inside, which brought them to bad memories again. They slept and seemed not to wake up anymore. Kamen came to Hoshigaoka and summoned Dark Devils, and the town was really in pinch. But in their dreams, suddenly appeared a beautiful princess and woke them up from nightmares, and rescued them from the dark balls. She created a mysterious light, which defeated the Devils and showed them the way. Finally they came back to Hoshigaoka, and defeated the monsters. Fighting Evil Pretty Cure After the generals' defeat, Kamen was angry and Queen Evil gave him 4 Devil Gems, which owned an incredible power. He attacked the Cures hard, because they had became very strong. Then he used the four gems and reflect the Cures' shadow on them, which later turned into four Pretty Cure, Evil Shining, Silver, Memory and Prayer. They brought the Cures into mysterious dimension, and beat them easily. The Cures were exhausted, even that they couldn't stand. But Shining saw her teammates through the gem on the Tambourine, and realized that they were still connected. Then she used her Commune and told the Cures. They decided to combine their powers as one, their wills as one and their hearts as one. This made the Cures stronger, and they were able to defeat the Evil Cures. Kamen was angry and about to summon the monsters again, but Queen Evil appeared, destroyed him. The final battle The Cures were brought to the Ancient Labyrinth Hall by Queen Evil, and encountered Black Hell there. He was very strong and defeated the Cures quickly. Then he used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils and his servants. The world became a ruin. The Cures used their strongest power but Black Hell was uneffective. Suddenly the princess' silhouette appeared and protected them from Black Hell's attacks. After that it was revealed that she was Princess Angelus, the legendary princess, and the twin sister of Queen Evil, who was exactly Princess Engel. Then she took the GemCards and sent her power into them. They glowed and the fairies had a strange feeling - the Miracle Kingdom and Queen Royale Ange were resurrected. However, Black Hell locked the door connecting the two worlds, which stopped the Queen. He separated the girls and let them fighting alone. But the GemCards accepted their wills - to be together forever. Their bond became much tighter, and they became stronger. With the help from Princess, they unlocked the entrance and the Queen came to help them. She and Princess Angelus gave them the golden power, and they were able to defeat Queen Evil and she turned back into her true form. They were happy, but Black Hell took the power left of Queen Evil, and he became stronger. He fired a red blast and the Cures were de-transformed. He also imprisoned Queen and the Princess sisters. The Cures tried to transform, but they couldn't. They started to cry, and their despair grew bigger, which gave Black Hell more power. But Yuuki didn't give up. She told her friends about their wonderful memories with everyone, and they must fight for everyone's sake. They fought and rescued the Queen and Princess. They called out all the world's spirits, and gave the Cures the ultimate power, which transformed them into Miracle Form. Then they received all the items' best power, and performed Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon, defeated both Black Hell and the Ancient Darkness. The world became to normal, and the Queen, the Princess Twins, and also the fairies came back to Miracle Kingdom. They said goodbye to each other in tears, and the Cures promised that someday they'll visit the peaceful and happy Miracle Kingdom. Everyone tried best for their dreams, and the girls started their new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * Unmeikawa Hiroshi, Unmeikawa Haru: 'Her missing parents. * 'Bright: 'He is her mascot partner. * 'Shiromaru Yuuki, Fuyusora Kakyu, Tsumida Reira: 'Her partners and best friends. * 'Mizukaru Fukuto: 'Yuuki's childhood friend and she has a crush on him. * 'Fuyusora Nadeshiko: Her partner and she seems to admire her. * Princess Angelus, Princess Engel Cure Memory Cure Memory '(キュアメモリ ''Kyua Memori) is the alter ego of Unmeikawa Haruko. She is the Cure of the winds and memories, as her Cure name described. Her partner, Bright, is the Miracle Gem of life. She uses her Golden Stars Commune and HeartGem to transform into Cure Memory. Her main weapon is the '''Pure Heart Baton. Memory Angel Memory Angel '(メモリエンジェル ''Memori Enjeru) is an upgraded form that Cure Memory received in episode 34 with the others Cure, with the power of the Dragon Clock and Golden Stars Royal Crown. Miracle Memory Angel 'Miracle Memory Angel '(ミラクルメモリエンジェル Mirakuru Memori Enjeru) is the upgraded form of Memory Angel and the ultimate form which Haruko received with her friends in the final battle with Black Hell. This form was born from the power of the whole world and the strong hearts of Pretty Cure. This form was very powerful. It first appeared in episode 50, the final episode. After the battle, the Cures couldn't transform into this form anymore. Attacks Major Attacks * '''Memory Illusion: Cure Memory's first finisher. * Combination Stardust Shower: 'The team's dual attack. It can be performed by two members of the team, or the team can perform it together. * 'Triple Golden Star Burst: 'Her finisher with Shining and Silver. Not only them, any 3 Cures of the team can perform this. * 'Pure Heart Star Storm: 'The upgraded attack of Memory Illusion and could be performed with Pure Heart Baton. * 'Angel Memory Cyclone: 'Her finisher when she is in her Memory Angel form. * 'Heartful Power Star Healing: The Cures' first group attack. * Super Golden Stars Explosion: 'The Cures' second group attack. * 'Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon: '''The Cures' third, final and strongest group attack against Black Hell. They can only perform this when they are in Miracle Form. Sub-attack * '''Memory Bomber: '''Her first sub-attack. She takes out her earrings and throws it to the enemy. After that the earrings are resurrected. * '''Memory Dream: '''Her second sub-attack. She creates a scented wind that makes the enemy sleepy. * '''Memory Shoot: '''Her third sub-attack. She creates a shining ball and shoots it to the enemy. * '''Memory Barrier: '''Her defense sub-attack. * '''Memory Mirage: '''Her fourth sub-attack. She creates an illusion to trap the enemy in its memories. It's somehow similar to Memory Illusion but much weaker. * '''Memory Windy Mist: '''Her fifth sub-attack. She creates a wind and it bears mist, which blows the enemy's weapon and makes them be surrounded by mist. Songs Haruko's voice actress, '''Kuwashima Houko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Shiromaru Yuuki, Itou Kanae, who voices Fuyusora Kakyu and Yukino Satsuki, who voices Tsumida Reira. * Kako no Kaze * Memory Mirage * Sweet Idol Duets * Kako to Mirai (with Yukino Satsuki) * 1, 2, 3! Pretty Cure Trio! (with Tomatsu Haruka, Itou Kanae) * Miracle Star ~ Golden Stars! (with Tomatsu Haruka, itou Kanae '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). * Under the Starry Sky (with Tomatsu Haruka, Itou Kanae '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). Trivia * She is the first Cure to be both a idol and a model. * She represents the past while Reira/Cure Prayer represents the future. * Similar to Cure Sword, she is an idol. Also, they come from another kingdom and is their princesses' protector. They both didn't want to team up with others at first. * She is the Cure who doesn't want to team up with others, but different from Sword and Fortune, she is the third to join and not the final. * Her voice actress, Kuwashima Houko, also voices Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Sango from Inuyasha and Sakagami Tomoyo from Clannad. * She is the first Cure to have a Fan Club. * She is the first green Cure to join the team the third. * Her friends call her "Haru", which is taken from her name 'Haru'ko. Category:Golden Stars Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Green Cures